Cheating
by Darkbloodz
Summary: Just as it was getting good they had to bust down the door! Aomine's in trouble! What kind of deal did the GoM make?
1. Chapter 1

**Cheating**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape, or form, own any part of Kuroko no Basuke or its characters.**

**This is my first Kuroko story. It hit me like a train and I had to share :P Please enjoy!**

The clouds cleared out of the summer's night sky revealing a brightly lit full moon that streamed into the windows. It was the only source of light in the apartment but it provided enough light to see clearly. Two figures made their way through the door, quickly making their way to the bedroom located on the other side. The smaller figure raced to the room, his companion running after him, excited grin in place. When he finally made it to the room we could see that the larger figure could be identified by his tan and blue hair as Aomine Daiki. He grinned again and went to sit on the bed located to the left of a giant window. His little companion, one Kuroko Tetsuya, was standing looking up at the moon from the window. He turned his head to the sound of the bed creaking as Aomine dropped down to rest his weight on his elbows.

"Hey Tetsu, come 'ere." He wagged his finger in a 'come hither' gesture. Kuroko walked over and climbed onto the bed to straddle the teen. Aomine flopped back down and put his hands on either side of Kuroko's legs as the teen ran his hands up his toned body and pushed his t-shirt over his head. The blue haired teen quickly discarded the shirt and let his shadow continue his exploration. Long finders trailed down from his neck to splay across his pectorals. Kuroko put his weight on his hands as he lifted off of Aomine, shifting his body further south so that he now straddled his thighs. Settling back down he gently ran his blunt nails down his front. The small teen took some time to admire his handy work before it started to fade. That was quickly forgotten as he dipped his fingers into his lover's jeans and showing a satisfied smirk at the low moan that escaped through Aomine's lips. His breathing got faster as Kuroko used one hand to trace the lines of his abs while the other deftly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Aomine raised his hands wanting to touch his lover, control cracking.

Looking straight into deep azure eyes Kuroko said, "Daiki…. Don't." Aomine put his hands back down, deciding to rest them on his lover's hips instead, trying to keep himself in control. The small teen licked his lips at the thought of his prize so close and Aomine followed the little dash of that pink tongue with his own. Chuckling, Kuroko leaned over him just close enough so that he could feel his breath on his chest and neck. He looked into those beautifully dark eyes again and then began kissing and biting the tan neck leaving a quickly darkening mark. Kuroko then trailed his way down, lingering at his lover's chest and abs. Aomine groaned and tightened his hold on the teen's hips as he kissed a path to the edge of his jeans then traced it with his tongue. Another groan sounded from the blue haired ace when his little lover dove his tongue below the jeans' waist line. The boy raised himself back to his lover's face and the two began a sweet, slow kiss as Aomine glided his hands up Kuroko's back bringing his t-shirt up and over his head. They again met each other's eager lips and began a short battle for dominance, Aomine winning quickly and beginning to explore the smaller boy's mouth. Both moaned, getting lost in the feeling of each other, both forgetting the teasing that just happened mere seconds ago as their feelings surfaced.

The moment was cut short however as the bedroom door was kicked down loudly and the rest of the GoM and Kagami walked through the door, eyes gleaming with what looked like blood lust. Of course, considering the circumstances, why wouldn't they?

"Aomine!" Kise was the first to speak as he growled out the perpetrator's name. "I thought we had a deal! No one touches Kurokocchi, no one!" The others nodded sharply while giving the cheating Aomine glares that promised pain, lots and lots of pain.

Kuroko, being clueless as to when that deal was struck was not sure what to do to defuse the situation. He looked to Aomine saying, "Daiki, what are they talking about?" Sweat dropping, it was all Aomine could do to not attack the smaller teen with such a cute expression on his face.

**The end! IDK what else to put but anyways, there's my cowardly shot at something somewhat risqué…. Or not..?**

**Lol, tell me what you think, I love to hear ideas and suggestions ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I in no way, shape, or form, own any part of Kuroko no Basuke or its characters.

**Cheating Chapter 2**

The sun was just about beginning its decent below the horizon when 5 easily recognizable figures came in to view heading for the same door. Midorima and Murasakibara were the first ones to notice each other, Akashi waving at the two as he came upon them. They were then greeted rather loudly by Kise. Finally, as they had greeted each other and began heading for the door, they all turned to collectively gaze upon a worn and panting Kagami Taiga.

When he finally caught his breath he looked up at the four and asked, "Hey, have you guys seen Kuroko around? He was supposed to meet me at the court 10 minutes ago but he never showed." Several eyebrows rose at his question and as always, Kise was the first to break the silence.

"What are you talking about Kagamicchi? Kurokocchi said he would meet me here ten minutes ago but I was running late. By the way, what are you guys doing here? I know we don't always come here unless Kurokocchi is with us."

Midorima heaved a sigh, as if it was too much work answering Kise's question. "I haven't a clue about you but I was invited here by Kuroko. I am to meet him in 3 minutes."

Looking around the rest of the group, Kagami became confused at the nods of confirmation coming from both Akashi and Murasakibara. "Wait a minute, where's the other one, Aomine I think?"

Everyone looked to each other and then their eyes widened in realization. Running through all of their heads was one thought, _That sly bastard! _At the immediate change in atmosphere Kagami became confused.

"What are you guys thinking? Is something wrong with Kuroko?" By now Kagami was panicking. All of a sudden Akashi rapidly spun around in the opposite direction and took off like a bullet. The rest of the GoM soon followed and Kagami, after a rough start, decided to follow as well.

After about 20 minutes of endlessly running through streets and alleys they came up to an apartment building slightly isolated from the rest of its neighboring infrastructure. By now, the sun had set and the full moon was casting an eerie shadow over our slightly winded runners.

Panting, Kagami decided to finish what he never got to ask before everyone took off. "What, where the hell….are we?" However no one answered him, they just continued a little more slowly entering the building. Midorima immediately punched the number to the 10th floor, impatiently waiting until everyone got into the elevator and it began its ascent. Coming to the floor, they got out and they all walked to the 4th door. Kise was the first one in front of the door and what he heard made his blood boil.

"That cheating bastard! We had an agreement!" By this time the others had reached the door right before Kise's hot blooded self forcefully kicked it down. What they saw had them all glaring daggers at one Aomine Daiki as he looked at them sheepishly.

_The nerve of this bastard_.

"Aomine!" Kise was the first to speak as he growled out the perpetrator's name. "I thought we had a deal! No one touches Kurokocchi, no one!" The others nodded sharply while giving the cheating Aomine glares that promised pain, lots and lots of pain.

Kuroko, being clueless as to when that deal was struck was not sure what to do to defuse the situation. He looked to Aomine saying, "Daiki, what are they talking about?" Sweat dropping, the intruders looked pointedly at Aomine while Kagami continued standing there confused and irritated.

**Lol, so I have to say I wasn't actually going to continue this story but since some of you awesome guys asked, I will… sort of. **


End file.
